Transcript:Public Security Section 9 (episode)
Dread: Dread to Somerset. Sleeping gas devices now attached to outer walls and air-conditioning unit on roof. Somerset: Roger. Set it for 0200 hours. Wait for the signal. Dread: You people are cops!? There's no hope for justice in our system now!! Motoko: Straighten up your own act before whining about the world, or if that's too much, wear a blindfold, zip your mouth and live in a cave. Or the alternative... Aramaki: Major! Assemble the team with an A2 loadout. Location: 82-D3. Motoko: Batou, you copy that!? Batou: Yep, loud and clear. SA: Public Security Section 9; SECTION-9 Matsuoka: I can't hand over command authority without a rational explanation! This matter falls within police jurisdiction! Kubota: I am not obligated to explain. Don't be stubborn. Relinquish command authority to the military. Police Officer: We're stubborn!? Aramaki: Gentlemen, is this the time for petty squabbling? Kubota: Aramaki... Aramaki: Aren't the customers involved the issue here? Matsuoka: Yes,sir. We have reason to believe that the patrons who're being held are the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and his personal secretary, as well as the chief of the Minister's support association, and two people from the North American Industrial Promotion Alliance. It's been seventeen minutes since geisha robots took all of them hostage. Takekawa: And according to the hostess who was able to get away, there could have been two casualties but we have no way of confirming it yet. So far, we haven't determined or verified the complete situation within the building. Aramaki: Have they issued any claims or demands? Police Officer: Not at this time, sir. Aramaki: Transmission blackout? Kubota: My guys are on it. Aramaki: And media control? Police Officer: We put Code 14 into effect nine minutes ago. It won't hold for long. Aramaki: Section 9 will handle the incident from here. Hold your position. Officers: Sir! Aramaki: Kubota... Aramaki: Why the military intervention? Kubota: One of our people is in there. That's all I can say for now. Aramaki: All right. Tell me about it later. Leave this to me. Aramaki: Major! Motoko: Almost there! Aramaki: The military is itching to jump in. Watch your back. Motoko: Thanks for the concern. Batou! Batou: I'm still en route. That explains interference I picked up when I was listening in on the sniper team. Motoko: Togusa, Ishikawa! Ishikawa: Uh, damn it. There are just too many channels. This is gonna take a couple of hours to pinpoint. Motoko: Togusa, go to the main courtyard and get ready to storm the place. Togusa: Copy that. Motoko: Saito! Saito: I've neutralized the image curtain, but all those trees down there are limiting my firing field. Motoko: Pazu, Borma! Borma: Ready when you are. Motoko: Whosoever controlling the geisha robots ought to be nearby. Don't shoot the power transformer. I'll upload the virus before he can wipe the evidence. Batou: But Major, what if the robot geishas demand a pay raise? Togusa: Knock it off! Motoko: All personnel in position! Standing by! Aramaki: Right. You're on. Motoko: Go! Motoko: Pazu, Borma! Track the tracer virus! Batou, you're on backup! Batou: Aah, music to my ears. Motoko: Togusa, look alive! Chief, the scene is secure. One female hostage needs immediate medical attention for severe wounds. One male, early 30's, confirmed dead from head trauma. Batou and the others are pursuing the perp. Aramaki: Good. Bring the Minister and the others out. Be extremely careful. I have four vans and a tent corridor waiting for you at the entrance. Move them under B6 guard protocol. Motoko: Roger. Togusa: Can you walk, Minister? Minister: Uh, yes, we owe you our lives, thank you. Borma: Major, the target's a cyborg. I'm searching records but there's no match on him yet. Motoko: Don't kill him until you find out what he was waiting for. Batou: Borma, I'm almost at your location! Borma: Roger. Don't run out into traffic. Batou: I'll look before crossing, mom! Tachikoma, where the hell are you!? Terrorist: Shit! Daah! Batou: Damn it! What took you so long!? Ready to give up now? Huh? I think he broke. Aramaki: Enter. Hmm. Let's hear it. We're ready. Kubota: Ah, alright. To begin with, the secretary who suffered the brain injury was actually one of my people. She was secretly investigating the Minister for me. Aramaki: Of Foreign Affairs? Kubota: Yes. We've come to learn that his recent activities indicate an interest in the Ichinose Report. Aramaki: That's the one that includes "Diplomatic and Military Strategic Scenarios During States of Emergency". Kubota: Hmm. And we can't refuse if the military receives a disclosure request. But so far, there haven't been any instructions from the Minister himself. We've been taking a wait-and-see approach. The secret investigation was more of a standard security procedure. Motoko: The Minister's secretary was attacked. Why? Kubota: Hmm? It's possible they tried to kill her in order to cover up something she found. Aramaki: What of the Minister's personal affairs? Kubota: A general investigation turned up nothing. He's clean. No signs of blackmail or unusual bank account activity. Aramaki: You dropped the ball. That's not like you. Kubota: I really blew it this time... Aramaki: Kubota, if you don't mind, I'll have my section look into the matter. How about it? Kubota: I'd be grateful. But, don't take chances and do something that would hurt your career. I'll cover for you when it's over. Motoko: Well? Aramaki: Check into the Minister's conduct one more time, and dig around to find out exactly what happened inside that restaurant. I'll have another look at the military's interest in the Ichinose Report. Motoko: Hey, wasn't that guy a good friend of yours? Aramaki: Still is. That's why I'm doing this. Batou: Burning out his memory that way. The man's got some guts. He did it, even though he knew it might cause his brain to fry. Thanks to him, I'm a laughing stock. Hmm. Motoko: What a waste of the money. If you need to rush here for target practice whenever there's a mission, I recommend you get a prosthetic body. Togusa: You're telling me I should become a cyborg, too? Motoko: Well, it's just a suggestion, I'm not trying to order you around. You were on top of your game today with first-rate sharp shooting. But if you're afraid that an armor piercing bullet will go through the target to the hostage, you've gotta think on your feet and make a judgment call. That 9 mm, you had it with you, right? Come on now, Togusa, why do you think we hired you away from police HQ? If you've got the time to be depressed, why not grace us with your special talents? Better get ready. We're gonna find out precisely what happened there. We'll investigate the ten or so minutes before we infiltrated the restaurant. Old Man: How are the grandchildren? Aramaki: Well, what do you think? Old Man: You're still impatient as always. The report has no impact on the military's budget. It's really nothing that would be of interest to you. Aramaki: Who said that? Bureaucrats or politicians? Old Man: Any military man who could be hurt by it shouldn't know anything about it. Don't poke it if you don't know what it is. Those are your words. Aramaki: You haven't changed, I see. Old Man: There's a new place near here that has superb shrimp. You care to join me? Aramaki: In another time. Thanks. Ishikawa: The Major's waiting for you. Aramaki: Hm. Aramaki: What did you find out? Motoko: A surveillance video from the Yanagi room. And there's some footage taken by security cameras inside the restaurant that's bothering me. Aramaki: Hmm. Motoko: This man should've been equipped with a spinal column unit made by the North American Neutron Company, but the smashed components don't piece back together to fit anything manufactured by that farm. This next footage shows the Minister and a geisha going into the restroom. Aramaki: With a geisha? Motoko: Well, yeah. Apparently he occasionally likes to swap bodies with them when he's drunk. There's the NAIPA official who was killed. Aramaki: He's fooling around with him too? Motoko: That I can't tell you. There are no cameras inside the restroom. Here comes the secretary, who's obviously become a bit worried. Right here. That's when she was attacked. Aramaki: Hmm. Motoko: But this doesn't fit with the statements of the second NAIPA official. Because according to the account he gave, he witnessed the official who was killed get attacked first and then the secretary. The head of the Support Association was entirely too plastered to remember much. However, he told the police that he was fairly certain he heard the secretary screaming first. Aramaki: What was it the woman witnessed? Togusa: What did she see? Togusa: Can you walk, Minister? Minister: Yes, we owe you our lives, thank you. Togusa: I found something! Major, there was a report that the Minister was into body swapping with geishas, right? Motoko: Right. Your point? Togusa: What if somebody switched the Minister's braincase? If our perpetrator was after the Ichinose Report, then he would need the outward appearance of the Minister. Are you following yet? Aramaki: The secretary walked into the restroom during the switch, which explains why she was attacked! Motoko: Ishikawa! Aramaki: Kubota, it's Aramaki. Listen to me. About the minister... Kubota: The Minister just left with the Ichinose Report. And he was accompanied by the people from the NAIPA! He was given an encoded printout that can't be copied, so that should buy us some time before he can re-digitize it, but I don't.. Aramaki: Just tell me his whereabouts. Kubota: He is on his way to the airport. I heard he's flying to America to give a speech at the party sponsored by the alliance. Motoko: Batou! Emergency mobilization! L2 loadout! Get Saito and Togusa, then head for the airport! Man: Minister! I'm sorry, sir. The private plane will be about 15 minutes late due to sudden unseasonable weather. Minister: Very well. Motoko: We'll go on ahead! Man: Sir! Sorry for the delay. The plane arrived. We'll embark shortly. Minister: Hmm. Aramaki: Just a moment, Minister. Minister: Hmm? It's you! Thanks for saving my life. What can I do for you today? Aramaki: I came out here in order to deliver this. Minister: And what is it? ...Order for the removal from public office for medical treatment!? Remove!? What the hell's the meaning of this!? Aramaki: Having read that, you are no longer Minister of Foreign Affairs as of now. Minister: What? On whose authority!? Aramaki: On that of the Prime Minister and the Board Members of the ruling party. You may verify it for yourself. Now, assemblyman, last night's events put you under suspicion of spying as well as seeking political asylum in a foreign country. We need you to accompany us, please? Minister: Who the hell do you think you are!? Togusa: Don't move! He is not the man you're supposed to be protecting. Chief, we've secured the braincase. Aramaki: Care to tell me who you are? We'll find out eventually, simply a matter of time. Take him away. Kubota: An operation will give her brain function support by cybertechnology and micromachines. She will have some impairment in her speech centers, but they said it won't interfere with her daily life. Aramaki: I'm glad. Kubota: I wish we'd been able to handle this within our department, but, I owe you one. Aramaki: If you hadn't taken a firm stand after it went down, the police would have stormed in and wasted those gaishas. And that would've been the end of it. Without section 9 involved, there'd be a media blitz covering the defection of the Minister of Foreign Affairs right about now. Kubota: Still, I'm amazed how quickly you pulled the paperwork you needed to convince all the politicians. Aramaki: Always be prepared, as the motto goes. Kubota: And the Minister's jet, for some reason, was delayed even though the weather was clear as a bell. Aramaki: Well, that's section 9 for you. Category:Transcripts